1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a palm ratchet tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wrench is used to tighten or loosen a bolt or a nut. For convenient use, a wrench having a ratchet device is developed on the market accordingly, which can change the turning direction during use. However, when this wrench is applied to a workpiece in a different size, it is necessary to replace a wrench of a different size. Thus, the user needs many sets of tools during repair. This is inconvenient for carrying and increases the cost of maintenance.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.